Sinful Stray
by 16craftytigers
Summary: Two worlds. Two kids. One a wolf held in captivity. The other a human who loves to explore. Their worlds collide and hell breaks loose. Rated T because everything is and for colorful language and some not happy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did Dylan would have never even appeared in the books.

Chapter 1

A soft glow from an oil lamp casts eerie shadows along the walls of a hidden building. Shadows belonging to thick bars flicker against the cold walls. Piercing red eyes glow menacingly from behind the bars holding back the impenetrable darkness.

The heavy sound of the bars being lifted fills the stiff silence of the room. The chosen sacrifice is shoved into the eternal darkness allowing it to swallow him whole. All is silent. Crimson meets crystal blue iced with fear. A single scream erupts from the cell before all is silent again.

Blood covers the corpse. The light from the moon reflects down upon the gruesome sight. A figure lay curled up in the darkest corner farthest away from the shredded sacrifice. Only a tiny shimmer from the collar glints onto the walls.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Wolves. They're fearless and loyal. Forever at their master's side. Never disloyal and never questioning. Fierce, merciless, sinful. True leaders and always there for their master until the end.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Max! You should be more careful! You know it's dangerous to explore new places! I don't think this has ever been discovered!"

I look up at Gazzy as I continue down the rusty ladder with ease. With feline like steps I gracefully jump the rest of the way down and land with a soft thud on my feet. Looking up I call out, "Life is an adventure! Why not explore the unexplored!?" Grinning I begin to walk further down the dimly lit tunnel. Something is beckoning me to enter the hidden tunnel. It's strange. Almost like a little voice calling for me. I can't really explain it though.

"Max!" Gazzy's voice seems far away as it echoes off the rock walls. "Max! I don't think it's a good idea! I know I probably can't convince you to come back, but-" His voice fades as I continue to become deeper and deeper within. Sorry Gazzy but I can't stop now.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Panting in the corner sits the beast. The bars are lifted once more and the corpse is quickly pulled out. The collector of the corpse receives a look of hatred from the murderous red eyes. He squeals and exits the cave/cell swiftly.

The beast tugs at the collar trying to loosen it. He must prepare for a fight the next day. A fight to the death. It's either victory or a gruesome end.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors Note: New story. Yup. I'll update my other story soon the other soon. I have tons of ideas floating around in my head right now. I'm just having trouble jetting the ideas into organized thoughts and into words. Sorry about the short chapter. And please forgive me if I can't update as quickly. School is killing me.

Please Review. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except for the plot I guess. Please enjoy and review. I love feedback. ^.^

oh and this chapter is going to have a lot of flipping back and forth on the povs. Now onward!

Chapter 2

"You know what you have to do today. Win for me and you live." I look up at my master's cold eyes behind the bars of my unforgiving living confinement. Sadly he's right. I bring him more money and glory and I get to live.

My master looks down at me expecting me to do as he says. However, I won't give him his satisfaction. He will die and I will be the one to devour him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The tunnel leads into what seems to be an alley way. From their I find myself in the midst of a bustling street. It's reminds me of home, London, where no one seems to notice as they carry on with their shopping and other pleasures.

I follow the street and find a very large crowd of people around a very large building. It looks to be an arena. I enter and find a seat.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I'm injected with drugs to mellow me out so I'm not as prone to attack. Damn you drugs!

My match is last. I'll win though. I'll live today. I'll live tomorrow and the next day and even the day after the next. I won't die. No. I _cannot_ die. It is impossible for me to. Eternal life.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In the center of the arena sits a cage. Surrounding the cage is a clear mesh sort of material with looks durable but still allows you to see completely through it.

Above the cage are a set of screens. The first two opponents names are displayed. The announcer speaks. "Welcome ladies and gents! The rules are simple. You win you live. You loose you die. It's a simple fight to the death." He goes on for a while and then the first opponents are announced. Is this like pro wrestling?

To my horror the things fighting are monsters. When they say fight to the death they do.

The second fight was even more gruesome than the first. Hours seem to pass and the image of the dead looser being dragged off chisels itself into my mind.

After hour the final fight is announced. The crowd goes wild and the announcer speaks. He says from what I can hear is the campion has never once been beaten. No shit Sherlock. Otherwise it'd be dead. The names appear on the screens and the champion appears to be something by the name of Sinful Stray. Strange name choice.

After the champion is announced I wait for it to enter the ring.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I watch from the side waiting for my cue to enter the ring. It should be like any other fight I've been through. I win I live. It's that simple. My 'name' is announced and I enter the ring. Casually I enter the ring and walk to my corner. I keep my head down not wanting to have to see all of the flashing cameras or the blinding cage lights.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

To my surprise a monster doesn't enter the ring but a boy. Casually he walks to his corner of the ring like it was any other day. He held his head down and his black hair fell blocking his face from my angle of him. He's wearing a simple black tshirt, jeans, sneakers, and a collar. A collar. Why? All the attention from the crowd doesn't seem to bother him. Strange.

His opponent is called to the ring and a huge dog like creature enters the ring. It's huge compared to the boy. The boy didn't seem afraid or even fazed by his opponent. He must be used to things like this.

I heard hushed whispering around me. Something about how this opponent is rare to own and is going to make for a good show. Then the crowd becomes silent and the match starts.

The bell is rung and the match begins. The best attempts to grab the boy but the boy doges the attack. He then jumps high into the air and on the way down his neck and back is scratched. He doesn't stop though. On his way down his nails (they look kinda like claws...) rake down the face of the beast resulting in an instant death of his opponent. The entire match didn't even last an entire minute.

The boy looks around the arena and in my direction. I notice his eyes are a rich crimson color. How? What is he?...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I stand in front of my dead opponent. The arena clears out fairly quickly and I take my chance. Looking around I spot my master shaking hands with some official person. It's either now or never.

I swipe my hand across the cage and the mesh bending and ripping at it. Once out I run at top speed directly at my master. "DIE!"

Before I could reach him something burns like the flames of Hell inside me. I drop to the floor in agony. The burning of whatever it is consumes me and I lay there suffering. Soon I feel shaky yet tender hands trying to sooth me. They feel foreign. This smell. They smell... Human.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The arena clears out quickly and the boy breaks free from the cage. He runs towards someone but then drops to the ground and looks as if he's in terrible pain. Without thinking first I find myself trying to comfort and sooth him.

After a few seconds I could feel him relaxing. His eyes were murderous as he stared at his target lets say. "Our contract is up." His target was staring at me. "You there. My dog refuses to willingly fight. Fix it. I don't care how but fix it. If you don't you die."

Soon I find myself locked in a room with the dog boy.

I sit their awkwardly while he lays on the cold floor. "May I?" I gesture to his wounds. Carefully I clean them, stitch them up and bandage. I'm extra careful around the collar. "Sorry if it scars. I'm not a professional or a doctor for that matter. My brother is and he taught me. I never thought I would have to use it though.

He lays back down. "Who are you and why are you here?" His voice was barely an audible whisper.

"Maximum. My name is Maximum but I go by Max. I don't know how I got here. Something beckoned me to come so I did." I'm not lying that's for sure.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Maximum... Maaaximum. Maaaax. I like the way that sounds. It suits her appearance.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He seems to be pondering about something. "Um. What's your name?"

"Fang."

Fang. "Fang. It fits you. I like it."

Hm was all he said in reply. "What's your story?" He sits up and looks at me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I have time and so do you. I'm basically a wolf. I'm immortal and the origin of all monsters like me. One of the ways to stay sane and to not let your inner beast take control is to have a master. A deal is made. The wolf gets to devour its master in return for whatever the master wishes to use his new wolf for."

That was a very short story. "Why not change masters then? You chose your current master so why not change it?"

"If only it were that simple. I can't find a new master until the contract is up and he is dead. The contract is up but he wishes to cheat me out of his end of the deal."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors Note:

Hehe. Fanfic hates all or at least me. I had this awesome chapter typed up and then I opened a new tab and then I came back to this tab and It was all erased! So... Sorry this chapter isn't as good as it would have originally been... Please review. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Nafisah (guest) and Sunstone for reviewing! That made my day feel complete. ^.^

5 follows and 2 favorites as of October 1, 2013! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you! Now onward with the story!

Oh and standard disclaimer applied. ^.^

Chapter 3

(Max's POV)

I stare at Fang blankly. "So the end of the deal he needs to hold up is..."

"He dies. I get to devour him however slowly and painfully as I wish. This is what I gain in return. He does as he wants with me and I get the same option. It's simple." I think I saw him smile, but it is difficult to tell because of how dark it is.

"Why him of all the masters you could have chosen? Why him over someone who would have treated you better and not as their... 'Dog'?" I don't understand anything. Why?

"I am a dog." Oh yeah... Right, I forgot. "We are able to see the strength of those who have the ability to become our master. When we devour them we gain their strength. The stronger the better." He shrugs and looks back up at the moon.

The night is cold and the floor seems to make it even cooler. This goes on for what seems like weeks but in reality it had only been a few days.

...

(A few days later and still Max's POV)

I wake with my stomach growling and I spy a plate of food sitting next to the entrance of the cell. Food! They had brought us bother water daily but never food. "That's for you." I look back and see Fang sitting up wide awake. "That's for you. They'll feed me when they have to."

Slowly I begin to eat the food left for me. It's not the best tasting meal ever but it's edible and that is all that matters. "When will you eat?" I look at Fang who is watching me intently.

"When they have no choice but to. I assume it won't be for a long while. They must not want you to witness when I feed."

I open my mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Right. He's a wolf. He eats his prey alive.

"Why won't you fight?" He looks at me and then away. "The contract is up. His life is mine now. Or at least should be."

"Oh."

After breakfast I check his wounds. "Everything seems alright. You heal quickly. Oh and... It is going to scar. I'm sorry." The collar is getting annoying. "May I please remove this?" I rest the tips of my fingers on his collar. "It doesn't seem to be doing you any good."

He looks away and frowns.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Fang's POV)

"I don't think that's a good idea. This collar keeps me from attacking my master. It's wrong to have it removed before I can devour him."

I move my gaze to look at Max. Her right index finger is slowly tracing the edge of the collar at the top. "Please. It doesn't look very inviting. If it had a buckle it wouldn't bother me so much. But this..." She gestures to the unwelcoming steel of the collar. "It looks like a death trap."

She has a point. I never did like it. I've been with my current master for 13 years now. The contract _is_ up so it should do any harm. "Very well. Do as you please. The contract is up and it is time his life ends."

I can feel her fiddling with the collar trying to pry it open with little tools she just happens to have. "How long have you been with your current master?" She talks too much.

"Thirteen years."

"Is that normal?"

"It depends. The longer you wait the stronger the master will become and then the strong you will become."

She remains silent and soon I feel her stop trying to pry the collar open. "How old are you?" I look over at her and her eyes are cast down and her hair is hanging in her face. Her voice is barely audible.

"Old. I've been around since near the beginning of time." I hesitated to answer but she seems to really want to know. She doesn't answer but instead works on the collar again.

Soon I hear a soft click and the collar is removed. Finally after thirteen years. I can feel my inner demon awakening. The contract has ended. It is time for him to keep his end of our deal.

I stand and walk towards the bars containing me. Easily I cut and bend them out of my way. "Follow." Max stands and follows me out into the dimly lit corridor.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Max's POV)

I follow Fang unsure of what he was planning. He seems to know where he is heading but I sure as well don't. Once the collar was removed his whole demeanor changed.

Guards notice us and begin to fire their weapons. Protectively Fang turns his back to the gunfire, he wraps his arms around me and shields me from the shower of bullet being propelled at us. The gunfire stops and Fang shreds both guards with a single swipe of his claws. He pulls me over the bleeding corpses while I stare with wide eyes.

Eventually we reach a grand hall behind a magnificent door. We walk up the grand stairs and down a long hallway. He stops in front for the largest door at the end of the hall. "He's here." The Fang pushes the doors open.

Inside the elaborate office sits a desk and behind the desk sits Fang's master. "Die!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Fang's POV)

I charge and yank him from his chair. "The contract is up. You should have held out your end of the deal when it ended three months ago." His eyes fill up with fear and a single tear falls from his eyes. "No one can escape me."

I look back at the now frightened Max and say, "This is what I truly am." I bite into my ex-master's shoulder and rip his arm off. He howls in pain but I pay no heed. Slowly I eat him alive. Inch my inch and limb by limb. Then I bash his head in after saying, "Go to hell bastard." I smile and crush is face in. Max screams and is pressing herself against the furthest wall way from me. Once I'm done the only thing remaining from my ex-master are his clothes.

Max slides to the floor with tears flowing down her face. "M-Max..."

"NO!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(Max's POV)

"NO!" I shout. Fang stands there with blood covering his mouth and his razor sharp teeth. The tears continue to flow freely from my face.

"Max. I'm... sorry." He looks down at the floor and 'faints'. Fang lays there and I panic. Should I help him or make a run for it? He helped me and saved me but he ate a man alive! He doesn't have anywhere else to go and I could look after him. My loft is large enough for at least four people and it does get lonely...

I walk over to him and begin to clean him up. I wash the blood from his face and rest his head on my lap. Then I wait for him to regain conscience.

Fang stirs and his eyes flutter open to reveal his crimson orbs."You didn't run."

"No. Um. Since you don't have anywhere to go... Would you like to live with me?" I think my face turns a bit pink... Ew. Since when do I blush!?

He seems to be pondering the idea. "In the human world? Sure I guess."

I inwardly smile. "You'll need to attend school with me though. Oh and um..." He waits for me to finish my statement. "Your eyes... We might have to get colored contacts. I think almost black but they'd still be brown. That would suit you."

Fang follows me out of this new world I had discovered and back to where I belong. The little voice in the back of my mind guides us safely out and back to the base of the iron stairs I had first jumped down on my way to Fang's world. "Up we go." I jump and latch onto one of the iron rings welded to the wall. I climb and Fang follows me.

"Keep you head down. People aren't used to seeing people with bandages around their neck and back and red eyes."

We manage to make it back to my loft without being noticed. I show him the guest room and check the fridge for something edible that doesn't require cooking. Nothing. Great. And I'm hungry.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Authors Note:

Hi everyone! Uh... Sorry about the typo and spelling and grammatical errors. Uh. Sorry this chapter cut off at a random place and please review. ^.^ Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applied here.

Chapter 4

"Uh... Fang. I'm out of food. Well... Edible food. Uh... Let's go get those contacts and then I can call my friend Iggy to make something for us. He lives close by and sometimes stays with me to make sure I eat something in date."

It was kinda awkward at the eye doctor's office. I had quickly scheduled a private meeting with a friend's dad. A pair of temporary really dark brown contacts were given to Fang and the other pairs were going to be delivered in about a week.

I called Iggy and he said he would make a feast for us. Fang looked malnourished and when Iggy found this out he flipped. He's the owner of a very classy restaurant in the city.

"Uh Fang? You know people are going to ask you for your name. You can't say Fang." We sat on the couch watching a good shoot 'me up movie.

"Why not?" Was he raised under a rock? (A/n: sorry I just had to put that in there b/c a girl at my art table at school says that when someone doesn't know something current in the social world...)

"It's not... Normal. Uh. How about Nick. Nicholas. Yeah. That's works. Nicholas Hartley."

Even since we entered my world he's been really quiet. All he does is nod to answer my question.

* * *

"Fang. How long do you usually stay with one master?"

"Depends." He stares out the window and at the moon.

"Do you need one to stay sane?" I allowed myself to look at the wall as the light from the moon cast shadows along it.

"Yeah. In about a week it'll be best if I had one."

"What about... Me?" I whispered the last part well knowing he could hear me.

He looked over at me. "You? I guess you'd be a good master. Your aura is strong. You remember your end of the deal correct and how when the contract is up I get my end of the deal?"

"Y-yeah. I live alone and my parents are dead. I'm alone because my grandparents are gone and my parents were both single children. I don't really have anything to live for."

I swear I can see Fang frowning almost as if he doesn't want me as his master. "The contract will be permanent and you won't be able to get out of it. Finalizing the contract will be painful physically too. Are you sure?"

I honestly don't have anything to live for. My parents were murdered and I don't know how I was the only one left alive. My memories are practically nonexistent and I'm alone. "Yes. I'm sure."

"How long?"

"For life. Kill me when you absolutely have to." Fang smirks and looks amused.

"This will hurt. I've never had to do this ritual before so please bear with me." Fang removes the sleeve of my shirt off of my right shoulder. "This will forever remain on your body before it becomes mine. By allowing me to do this you are promising to hold up your end and I'll hold up mine." I nod and he sinks his teeth into my flesh.

His teeth penetrate deep into my shoulder. No more swimsuits or tank tops for me... He pulls his teeth out and moves to my right side. "This will mark that I can end you whenever I please when the time is right." His teeth sink into my side and I bite my lip to hold back a cry from the sharp pain.

My new wounds bleed and bleed. Fang licks at them like a dog would and they seal up. Did I make the wrong choice?

"I need a collar." He looks at me while I lay on the floor.

I look at him as if he were insane. "What?"

"I. Need. A. Collar." he says again.

"Why? Why do you need one?"

"Identification. Others of my kind will know I have a master." He sits on the floor next to me.

"Oh uh... Okay."

Later I head out and buy him a solid black collar with a buckle. Carefully I put it around his neck buckling it loosely. I don't want it to suffocate him like his previous one nearly did.

"There. What do you think?" Fang looks at himself in the mirror I hold in front of him.

"It looks fine. Thank you. It's probably the most comfortable one I've ever been given."

* * *

Iggy came by with tons of groceries to make dinner. He and Fang somehow were able to get along.

"So... Nicholas, what do you think of explosives?" Iggy leaned against his hands while his arms were proped up on the table. Explosives are a major topic for him.

Fang sat there and seemed to be looking into Iggy's heart and soul. "They cause destruction. They can kill your enemies." His eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was ready to rip someone's head off.

Iggy sat back and smirked. "That's true. What do you _personally_ think of them?"

"Nothing." That was the only word Fang used to describe explosives. Iggy seemed taken back. Everyone he has ever asked has taken a side. Either yes or no.

"Nothing?"

Fang nods and continues to eat. He's eating his meat rare... Almost raw. Ew.

Later while Fang is off doing whatever Iggy pulls me aside. "What's up with him and where did you find him? What's up with the collar? Is he emo or something? Is he a druggie because I won't allow my 'little sister' to be living with a crack addict." He kept his voice at a hushed whisper. I knew Fang could hear us though.

(He counts me as his little sister since we were young. He was also an only child and our bond has become closer since my parents were murdered.)

"No he's not dangerous. He's not a druggie or alcoholic. The collar is... It's just something he wears okay? Don't rudely judge peoples appearance. He may be different but he's my friend." Iggy looked taken back.

"Max, since when have you allowed people to actually friend you?" He has a point. This situation may just be a bit tougher than I thought. "The way he answers questions is weird, he barely speaks, _and_ what's up with eating the _raw_ meat!?"

I glare at Iggy because he'll never understand even if I did tell him. "It's _rare _and some people like it that way. Maybe he understands me in a way _you_ never have." I feel bad for snapping at Iggy. I really do but when times of action are needed to be taken you have to do whatever is best.

"I've got my eyes on him. Oh and is he going to school with you?" I nod and Iggy gives me a good glare. Then he begins to walk towards the television where Fang is lounging on the couch.

"It's more like he's got his eyes on you." I mumble to myself. I can tell Fang is smirking. Why did he have to listen in on our conversation?

* * *

Authors Note:

I wanted to make this chapter longer but I wouldn't know where to stop so I stopped here. Uh... This was kinda like a filler chapter I guess. I uh, hope you all liked it. Please review. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applied here.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited I think. This story isn't pulling many in but I'm having fun writing it so please enjoy. Onward!

Chapter 5

Iggy finally left an it was time to get some shut eye. "Fang. Here's your room." I show him the guest room next to my room. It's a nice size with a comfortable bed.

He looks at it, walks in, and I head to my room. I'm exhausted and sleep is my only friend right now. Even more than food which I thought would be impossible.

oOo

I wake up and slide my feet over the side of the bed. I start to get up until I realize I'm about to step on a mass of warmth.

Looking at the floor I see a blob of something. I'm not a morning person. "Oh my goodness!" I yell when what the mass of warmth has finally focused within my brain. Looking down I see Fang curled up. No blanket, no pillow, no nothing. It's just him, his clothes, and the cold floor.

Fang stirs in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. His crimson eyes stare blankly up at me. "What the (insert the cuss word you know should fit in here)! Why are you sleeping on the floor in my room!?" I smack him in the head.

He sits up and rubs his head. Then it hits me. He's ben so used to sleeping on the floor that it must be normal. But why in my room?

"Never mind. I think I get why, but why in my room?"

Fang sits on his legs and his hands rest in his lap. "It's typical for the dog to sleep at his master's feet. My last owner didn't allow that though."

"Right... Okay then. Uh? Will you sleep in the guest room tomorrow night?"

He shakes his head. "I prefer not to but it is your choice as my master." He looks sad and he had been locked up in that cell for thirteen years. Maybe it won't be _that_ bad. I'd soon find out it was much worse than I thought.

* * *

Breakfast was easy to make up. I gave Fang more raw meat, and I poured myself a bowl of cereal and my morning coffee.

"School starts tomorrow so you have a day to prepare. It's not that bad but you'll have to keep a low profile. Oh. And don't follow me around everywhere. Stick close but you can have some freedom. People wouldn't understand the whole master servant thing anyways."

He nods. "So what do you want to do today?" I look over at him and his meat is gone. Wow. That was quick. "Uh... I need to take you shopping. You can't wear the same thing over and over again."

After breakfast and a long shower, Fang and I are out of the loft and shopping. "Okay. You need jeans, shirts, shoes, etc. just the normal stuff." Slowly I checked things off the check list as we found what he needed.

He had been given several strange looks from people. Girls seemed to be trying to catch his attention but failing since Fang only looks at me. Hold up! Not in that way but since I'm his master!

Dinner was left overs and for Fang that meant more meat. "Er. Fang? Where do you want to sleep?"

He had been really quiet today. "At your feet is fine with me." Fine whatever. I climbed into me wonderful crazy bed and slept.

* * *

Beep!

Beep!

BEEP!

CRASH!

I guess I need another alarm clock. Whatever. For some strange reason I didn't want to get up. The bed felt much cozier than normal.

Sitting up I rub my eyes and look at the broken clock at the other end of the room. Looking down next to me I see a mound under my covers. I allow my eyes to focus then I slowly peel the covers back. Sleeping right next to me is a very adorable looking FANG!

"Holy smokes Fang!" I literally jump up and out of the bed. He sits up and looks around. "Why are you in my bed!?"

"Oh. You looked cold last night so I thought I'd provide you with more warmth." True... I did get cold and then suddenly warm last night...

"Come on. Let's just get ready for school." I shower and Fang showers in the guest bathroom.

I change into a long sleeved gray top and ripped up jeans. Fang is wearing a black shirt and jeans. It's the same as what he was wearing when I had first met him.

The only source of transportation I had was either my dad's old bike or the bright red Ferrari they had left me for my sixteenth birthday. "Come on. Hop in." I'm a responsible driver but that doesn't mean that I don't speed.

I sped through the school's parking lot and skidded into my spot. "That was fun." People looked at the car and at us as we got out. "Remember Fang, you're a family friend. Be careful and try to stick close."

* * *

(Fang's POV)

I follow Max into the building ignoring the looks we were receiving. I got my schedule and it wasn't shocking it was identical to Max's schedule.

Max showed me where first period was which was math. Me being what I am, school should be easy. She sat down in the back next to the large windows and I sat to her right. "Fang. Be careful. Don't forget that."

_Flashback:_

_It's okay if I call you Fang in public. They'll just think it's a nickname. Others will call you Nicholas though. _

_End Flashback_

I sigh and watch as Max takes out her sketch book. I notice each of her sketches are dated in the top left hand corner. Strange. Her latest sketches are of my world but they're dated before she discovered it.

"Max. Did you have dreams of my world before you found it?" I kept my voice level to a mere whisper.

"Uh. Yeah. Now that I look at these they are of your world I guess." Strange. No human has ever found our world or more or less dreamt of it. The only way they could have is it they've been there before.

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher walked in. "Good morning class. We have a new student. His name is Nicholas Hartley." She smiles and all eyes, except for Max's, are directed at me.

* * *

Authors Note:

Another chapter done! Not the best but I hoped you all liked it. Please excuse my horrible grammar and spelling. I don't really go back and recheck for autocorrect mistakes and stuff. Please review. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer allied here. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Now... Onward!

Chapter 6

(Fang's POV)

Everyone stares at me and I look down at the desk. I can sense Max trying to hold back a laugh. She could at least try to me it less awkward than more.

The teacher calls everyone to bring their attention back up to the board. I watch Max as she looks out the window to her left. Channeling her thoughts I ask her telepathically, _"Max. Are you alright?"_

She jumps and unknowingly thinks back, _"What!? Fang?"_

_"Yeah? As master and servant we have a special connection now. I never told my previous master because I knew he'd abuse it."_

Her gaze never leaves the window. I let my gaze follow hers and I notice she's staring into the woods next to the school. Using my enhanced vision I look closer and notice another wolf. From the looks of it it's a younger pup. A year older than me in appearance but younger in age. Hmm... What is he doing here?

"Max. Please stick close to me today. I sense possible danger." The wolf pup doesn't notice me but I sure notice him. I see her nod and her gaze travels up to the clouds.

I found class extremely boring and pointless. Next is p.e. Physical work if my specialty.

"Fang. You change but please be careful. Don't fight with anyone even if they provoke you. Walk away. This is an order." Max them leaves to change in the girls locker room.

I enter the boys locker room where I'm greeted by a short kid with blonde hair. "Hi you're Nicholas right? Call me Gazzy." He has this big grin and he seems to mean well. "Over there is Iggy."

Iggy notices me and frowns. Oh joy.

* * *

(Max's POV)

Ew. All the girls I the locker room are talking about Fang. All I'm hearing is Nicholas this and Nicholas that! Uhhhhh! I want to rip my hair out right now! When will they ever shut up!

I hope Iggy isn't giving Fang a difficult time now that I think about it.

I change into my sports bra, a loose tank, and my Nike shorts. Then I pull my hair up into a messy ponytail and lace up my shoes.

Like always, I'm the first girl out and waiting with the guys. Fang is standing next the Gazzy and Iggy. "Hey guys."

Later I see Iggy approaching Fang in a not so nice way. It was more of the 'I want to burden you in cold blood right now' look. Oh joy.

I make my way closer so I can hear what they're saying. Knowing I can't get any closer I telepathically ask Fang to let me listen in. More or less I asked him to tell me what Iggy is saying.

_"You stay the hell away from my sister! I don't know who you are or what your intentions are but stay way!" _Iggy is all up in Fang's face. Fang doesn't back down though.

Fang replies with a remark that leaves Iggy speechless._ "I'm not a crack addict you know if that's what you're thinking."_ Then he walks away. Good one Fang. Now he's going to wonder how you knew that he called you that... Great. Just my luck.

I walk over to Iggy who is fuming. "Hey Igster. You okay? If it's about Nicholas then please let it drop. He's a good guy and I've actually known him for a while. He moved away before I knew you and now he's back." Iggy stares at me as if I've gone insane.

We had to run two miles which both Fang and I did with ease. I've always been a good runner and for some reason I never seem to tire out. It's strange but what the hey, it works with me.

School passes rather quickly which I'm grateful for. As I'm about to exit the school building Fang holds me back. " Don't leave the building without me."

"Why not exactly?" I raise an eyebrow and he sighs. "There's another wolf out there and his aura isn't very... Respectable." His eyes narrow and I can tell he's scanning the area.

* * *

(Fang's POV)

I scan the area and then step out. No one else is around anymore so I take my colored contacts out carefully. This way the other pup will know what I am. "I know you're here. Don't be shy, little pup."

Max punches me even though it doesn't hurt. If I were a normal human it would but me being a wolf I have an extremely high pain tolerance. "Fang! We don't need to drag him out!" She's shouting but whispering at me simultaneously. I reassure her I know what I'm doing.

Sure enough the wolf emerges from the woods with his teeth barred and golden eyes narrowed. Hm. So he's not that far down on the hierarchy? "Hmm. Level B wolf in my territory?" I'm not on the hierarchy class chart. I'm above the chart.

The other wolf snaps at me. "James. Silence! It's just me." The wolf stops and seems to be smiling. "Iggy. Show yourself to Max please." He shifts back into his human form. "Max. Iggy is like me but he's a level B. I'm not on the ranking system and below me falls the level A's. Their numbers are dwindling though."

Max stared blankly at Iggy. "I'm sorry for not telling you Max. Fang did play it up pretty well."

Fang and Iggy did the bro hug thingy guys do and Fang said, "No. You did the majority of the acting."

Max didn't seem to pleased. "What was all of this for anyways?"

"Well Fang and I think there's something much bigger than anticipated in the area. Even when we see each other we have to check to make sure each is not an imposter."

We head back to Max's place and Iggy makes dinner for us again. Max was full of questions. "So Fang, you're best friends with a level B even though your status is much higher?"

"Yeah. It's rare but Iggy should really be a level A or something. He's better than the few level A's I know."

"Awww! Thanks buddy!" Iggy pretends to be all cuddly with Fang.

"Bromance! Go get a room!" Max shouts. We all laugh. Little did we know everything was about to break loose and become chaotic.

* * *

Authors Note:

School has been killing me lately so sorry about the slightly later update and the updates may be coming later and later. I have to study more and stuff so I apologize ahead of time. Please review though! ^.^


End file.
